


Only A Flesh Wound

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [52]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Amputation, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz gets... disleg'd.





	Only A Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Last Stand".

This was your last stand:

Fighting Perry the Platypus, as always. He'd been trapped, held down by autonomous mechanical arms. A monologue about taking over the Tri-State Area, one amputee at a time, and he'd escaped, beating you with the arms. Your arms. Because of course you'd based the design on your own, synthetic skin and all.

Then, and you should've expected this, he'd gone for your Disarm-inator. No self-destruct button, so he'd pushed it over. Onto your foot.

You'd known, instantly, you'd lost the leg. Deja vu. Boulder, arm; inator, leg. No more standing on your own two feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Heinz Doofenshmirtz canonically has titanium arms. This fact was only referenced in one episode, but it's a thing and deserves more exploration.  
> So of course I'm here to make a terrible joke instead.


End file.
